


The Other Trevelyan

by SmokeysWife



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Twins, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dorian Pavus is a Good Friend, F/M, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Varric Tethras is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeysWife/pseuds/SmokeysWife
Summary: ‘Tell her, that if she does not allow it, she is at risk of losing her spare,’ Solas said, bitterly. He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, as Evelyn’s hand twitched in his. When he glanced at her, her face was set but her eyes sparkled with unshed tears. He had spoken out of anger for his friend, but he had spoken the truth and they both knew it. That’s what made it so painful.Evelyn and Maxwell Trevelyan were both marked by the breach, but that's where the similarities lie. While the exuberant and impulsive Maxwell takes up the mantle of the Herald of Andraste, Evelyn is left to find her own place within the growing Inquisition, and perhaps the family she always wanted.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	The Other Trevelyan

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic has been something I have added to whenever I've needed to work through some stuff. It has a lot of feels and is probably a bit self indulgent, but hopefully it still makes for a decent read.
> 
> As usual Bioware own Thedas and all their lovely characters. I just play in their sandpit.

‘Where is he?’ Roderick demanded. Leliana suppressed the urge to roll her eyes.

‘Cassandra is bringing them now.’

‘ _Them_?’

Fortunately, she was saved from responding by the approach of the Seeker with the two prisoners in question. One male, one female, both bearing the same green mark on their left hands. Leliana tuned Roderick out as she studied the two. Maxwell and Evelyn Trevelyan according to her spies; twins and the youngest scions of House Trevelyan. Two elder sisters: the eldest, Laurie, was well married with three children in the Free Marches and of little interest, but the other, a circle mage called Maria, gave the two a clear motive. Despite the best efforts of Leliana’s network, she remained unaccounted for.

‘We’re standing right here!’

Leliana’s eyebrow twitched at the loud voice that cut through her train of thought. The man was clearly not used to being ignored. His sister, on the other hand, was watching quietly, an impenetrable expression on her face. In a different life, Leliana might have considered recruiting her.

Drawing her attention back to the chancellor and Cassandra, who was busy reciting her plan to the chancellor, Leliana suppressed a sigh; the Seeker was never a fan of the subtle approach.

‘That’s not the only way,’ Leliana said, interrupting Cassandra mid-flow as she turned back to the matter at hand. ‘The mountain path would be the safer route.’

She bit her lip to bite back the smile at Cassandra’s irritation. The Divine’s right hand had never been known for her patience.

‘What do you think?’ the Seeker demanded, turning to the two prisoners, who looked almost as surprised as Roderick did at the question.

‘We charge,’ Maxwell said, without a moment’s hesitation. ‘I want to live long enough to see your trial.’

Leliana didn’t miss the brief flicker of irritation that crossed his sister’s face. She caught her eye and the other woman shrugged, the corner of her mouth pulling up ruefully. Clearly a familiar scene, Leliana thought. She had to keep herself from smiling back as Cassandra led them on and into the valley.

Cassandra didn’t know quite what to make of the prisoners. The woman, Evelyn, had barely spoken since they had left Haven, but it had been her who agreed to help without questioning, and her, again, who had talked her brother into relinquishing his weapon. Cassandra would have assumed it was timidity, but the man, Maxwell, had given way without argument, making it clear he trusted her judgement.

As for Maxwell, well as soon as he met Varric he hadn’t shut up. The two seemed to get along like a house on fire. Cassandra pursed her lips, remembering the consequences of burning houses.

‘This is where they pulled you out of the Fade,’ she said, coming to a halt at the temple entrance. She allowed Solas to explain what was needed, before leading the way down to the temple floor.

‘You focus on the rift, I’ll cover you,’ she heard Evelyn mutter to her brother, unslinging the bow from her back, as the two jumped down beside her. Cassandra was just in time to see Maxwell give a curt nod before all hell broke loose.

‘You’re up!’ Varric said, greeting the woman cheerfully as she approached his campfire. She smiled ruefully.

‘I feel as though I’ve slept for a week. Where is everybody?’

Varric hesitated. There had been crowds lining the streets of Haven earlier, waiting on the Herald, but they had dissipated once Maxwell had walked through into the Chantry. Leliana had spoken to Varric and Solas in that very definite way she had and told them that it would be best if they kept the knowledge of Evelyn’s mark to themselves. The new Inquisition only needed one figurehead. His eyes flickered to the thick gloves on her hands and wondered if she already knew.

‘You and Maxwell both collapsed once the rift was closed. I imagine you’ll find him in the Chantry,’ Varric said, deciding that it wasn’t his decision to make. A small frown settled on his brow and he added, ‘How are you feeling? You’ve been out for a while.’

She looked taken aback but offered a tentative smile.

‘Just need to find my feet, I guess.’

A voice called her from the Chantry entrance and she turned, a genuine smile breaking out on her face.

‘See you later, Ser Tethras,’ she called, as she ran off to join her brother.

‘I don’t know what to make of her.’

Solas followed Varric’s gaze to where Evelyn stood talking to the leader of the cult about what they could be doing to help the refugees in the Hinterlands.

‘What do you mean?’ Solas asked.

‘The Herald you can read like a book. He’s just like Hawke,’ Varric said with a chuckle. ‘But Twilight… She’s a lot harder to read.’

‘She is used to being in her brother’s shadow.’

‘But she doesn’t resent it,’ Varric said, shaking his head. ‘She lets him go off and do his thing and be charming, and she reins him in when she thinks he needs it.’

‘It is not unusual for the true power to rest behind the throne. For my part, I am grateful that at least one of the two has an interest in history and lore.’

Varric rolled his eyes. ‘Did the Herald cut you off on one of your stories again, Chuckles?’

Solas ignored the dwarf.

‘A leader must look to the bigger picture, but sometimes it’s the little things that matter,’ he said.

‘Lord and Lady Trevelyan?’

Josephine smiled as the Herald and his sister approached her desk.

‘I’d like to discuss your parents,’ she said. The Herald let out a chuckle.

‘A little sudden, but it’s about time someone made an honest man out of me.’

Josephine looked at him in bewilderment for a moment before flushing slightly.

‘Very amusing,’ she said. ‘I’d like to dispatch a courier asking the Banns of House Trevelyan to align themselves with us.’

The Herald opened his mouth to speak again but fell silent at a nudge from his twin.

‘You should write to them,’ Evelyn said, turning to her brother. ‘They’ll take it seriously if it comes from you.’

‘Can’t you do it?’ the Herald almost whined, jutting out his bottom lip. His sister rolled her eyes.

‘I’ll draft it, but you’ll have to copy it out.’

‘Deal!’

‘Thank you, my Lady, my Lord Herald,’ Josephine said gratefully, feeling slightly bemused. She smiled awkwardly as the two nobles made their way out of the room.

Cullen watched the twins as they leant over the war table, thinking about the report from Corporal Vale he’d received this morning. The Corporal had expressly wished to pass on his thanks to Lady Trevelyan. Cullen had barely seen her over the past week or so but, apparently, while Maxwell had been attempting to appease the Chantry in Val Royeaux, his sister had been busy helping the refugees at the Crossroads and setting up camps across the Hinterlands.

‘Commander?’

Her voice brought him out of his reverie and he flushed as he realised she was watching him.

‘I was just asking if you could spare the troops to set up watchtowers here, here and here? Master Demet’s man reckons it will make the farmlands more secure and I think it might be the last thing needed to convince Demet to send horses to the Inquisition.’

‘Of course,’ Cullen said in surprise.

Maxwell smiled fondly at his sister.

‘Good work, Evie. Are you ready to move out of the Hinterlands yet? I need to go rescue some Inquisition soldiers in the Farrow Mire, but I’ve got a tip off about Venatori on the Storm Coast that might be worth a look.’

‘Wait, what are you doing?’

Leliana looked up in annoyance at the interruption.

‘He betrayed us. He murdered my agent!’

‘And you’d kill him, just like that?’

‘You find fault with my decision?’

‘I’m sure most of your decisions are fine. But that one? A little extreme.’

Leliana shook her head. ‘I may not like what I do, but I cannot afford the luxury of ideals at a time like this.’

‘Now is precisely the time for ideals.’

Leliana considered the woman. The Herald, she knew, would not have involved himself, but she had come to trust his sister’s judgement.

‘You feel very strongly about this.’ She let out a soft sigh. ‘Very well. I will think of another way to deal with this man.’

Evelyn gave her a grateful smile, turning and heading back towards the Chantry and Leliana found herself wondering how twins could be so dissimilar.

‘You’re not at Redcliffe?’ Cullen said in surprise as he joined the woman at the target range.

‘Everybody knows it’s a trap,’ Evelyn said, loosing her arrow before lowering her bow and turning to face him. ‘Leliana felt it was better if only one of us walked into it and only the Herald would do.’

There was no sign of bitterness in her voice, but she still sounded upset.

‘The Her- Maxwell will be fine,’ Cullen said, correcting himself.

‘I hope so,’ she said, smiling gratefully at him. ‘I would have been tempted to seek out the templars myself, but I suppose it is a good thing Maxwell sought the mages. What was happening at Redcliffe couldn’t have been allowed to continue.’

Cullen raised his eyebrows in surprise. ‘Your sister is a mage, is she not?’

‘She was,’ Evelyn said, fiddling with her bow. ‘She was… She was killed in the uprising.’

Cullen was at a momentary loss for words.

‘I… We were close,’ Evelyn continued. ‘Max has never been one for writing letters but Maria and I wrote all the time. She enjoyed life in the circle at Ostwick. The templars were kind to her, they allowed the mages their freedoms. She… She fought against the rebels.’

‘They killed her?’

‘We don’t know. It could have been them, could have been the rebel templars. Either way she was a victim of a war she didn’t ask for,’ she said bitterly. Her eyes were glassy with unshed tears and Cullen had to resist the urge to place an arm around her shoulders. She wiped at her eyes angrily.

‘Max… Max doesn’t see it the same way I do. He feels guilty that he wasn’t closer to Maria and he… He romanticises the mages, imagines how he would have felt if he had been in Maria’s place.’ She smiled up sadly. ‘He would have rebelled. He’s never been much of a one for rules.’

Cullen nodded. The twins were very different.

‘I… I just hope he’s okay, I don’t know what I’d do if…’ Her voice broke, and she shook her head. ‘I think you said you were a templar?’

Cullen blinked at the change of subject but was happy to answer her questions about the order as he accompanied her back to camp.

It was rare that the Iron Bull was taken by surprise, but as the strange boy, who had shown up shortly before the army massing at the gate, told them something was after _both_ the Trevelyans he had to struggle not to blink. Glancing at the thick gloves on Evelyn’s hands that didn’t quite cover the green light of the anchor if you were looking hard enough, he wondered how he had missed it. Of course, he’d barely been around her. Damn, Red was good at her job.

Well this changed the playing field somewhat, he thought, as he tried to remember what he knew about the female Trevelyan. Evelyn, he corrected himself. Bull had developed a somewhat grudging respect for her brother, in spite of his apparent love of mages. The man combined charm and a gung ho attitude with clear morals and Bull respected that.

Evelyn played her cards much closer to her chest, but Bull had heard rumours from the scouts. Securing watchtowers, setting up camps, dealing with demons, providing for refugees, and bringing in agents from across Thedas. It was safe to assume she had also been discreetly closing rifts as she went. Bull wondered why the leaders of the Inquisition had chosen to promote her brother over her.

‘I’ll draw him out,’ she said now, meeting her brother’s gaze. Bull could see the man about to argue but she cut him off. ‘We both work equally well as bait, but the people need the Herald.’

There was no hint of rancour in her voice. She said it as a matter of fact, nothing more.

‘What about your escape?’ the Herald asked tightly. Bull saw her jaw clench; she knew.

‘I love you,’ she said, placing a hand on his cheek before turning and walking out of the Chantry, Varric, Solas and the Grey Warden following in her wake. Bull took in the stricken look on the Commander’s face and wondered if any of the advisors had considered they’d backed the wrong horse.

Varric sat anxiously by Evelyn’s side as the sound of shouting outside finally stopped. In the corner he could see Maxwell talking to Mother Giselle, their voices too hushed for him to pick up more than a few words.

He had spent a lot of time with Evelyn over the past couple of months. He’d watched as she travelled the Hinterlands and beyond, helping where she could. Hell, she’d been the one to ensure no one got left behind at Haven.

His eyes followed the Herald as he left the tent with the revered mother. It had taken a lot of persuading to get Maxwell to leave Evelyn’s side once they’d found her. He couldn’t blame him; she’d had little more life in her than a corpse when they’d brought her in. It was only once it had been clear she’d pull through that the Herald had finally allowed himself to relax, his usual good spirits shining through. Maker, he was so like Hawke in that respect. Always bouncing back.

‘Is that… singing?’

Varric looked down at the bed in surprise.

‘Easy there, Twilight,’ he said, helping her to sit up. The sound of a hymn drifted in on the air and he followed her gaze out through the tent flap to the clearing beyond. The Herald was standing awkwardly as the remnants of Haven knelt before him.

‘Maker,’ Evelyn breathed. Varric glanced at her and for the first time saw raw emotion on her face. She caught him glancing and forced a smile as she brushed away a tear. ‘He’s going to be unbearable after this.’

‘Twilight…’

Varric was at a loss for words, but she cut him off with a shake of her head.

‘It’s okay,’ she said huskily. ‘I’m just a little over-wrought is all.’

Varric nodded. He imagined he might be a bit emotional as well.

‘How many did we lose?’ she said, her voice almost normal again as the singing died.

‘Too many,’ Varric said quietly. ‘But we’d have lost a lot more if it weren’t for you.’

‘The Inner Circle…?’

‘All safe. You were the only one even injured.’

She visibly sagged in relief then. ‘We should be grateful for small mercies.’

The two drifted into silence and Varric watched as Solas led the Herald out of the crowd.

‘Thank you.’ He turned and looked down at her in surprise. ‘For walking into death for me and for being here when I woke up,’ she elaborated. Varric grinned.

‘Anytime, Twilight. Anytime.’

Cullen watched as the crowd cheered the new Inquisitor. It had been a heated discussion amongst the advisors, one that he had lost. Cassandra had supported the Herald; despite his position on mages, he was much more devout than his sister. Josephine had been diplomatic as usual, and Leliana had simply pointed out that, despite Evelyn’s actions at Haven, it was too late to change course now. Cullen wondered if she harboured any regrets. Maxwell may have followed her wishes, but it appeared to be Evelyn that she sought out for advice.

‘He’s always been a good leader.’

Cullen looked down in surprise at the woman standing next to him.

‘I doubt I’d have the knack,’ Evelyn continued, looking up at him with a wry smile. ‘Not personable enough.’

Cullen frowned, but any reply he might have made was drowned out by another cheer from the crowd.

‘We should make our way to the war room,’ he said, as the crowd started to thin out. Evelyn nodded and gestured for him to lead the way.

‘We lost a lot of people at Haven,’ she said sadly. She hesitated before continuing, ‘I’m glad that you… That so many made it out.’

‘As am I,’ Cullen said glancing at her. He took a deep breath, pulling her to a halt at the door to Josephine’s office. ‘You stayed behind. You could have… I will not allow the events of Haven to happen again.’

She opened her mouth to speak but the two were interrupted by the sound of Maxwell approaching with Leliana.

‘Shall we go in?’ Leliana said, her eyes playing between Cullen and Evelyn, a small smirk on her lips.

It took Dorian an embarrassing amount of time to realise that the woman who shared the library with him and debated literature, history and ethics so knowledgably was in fact the sister of the Herald of Andraste. He’d assumed she was one of Leliana’s spies, she spent so long holed up in the war room with the other advisors.

She’d helped him reconcile with his father and they were well on their way to becoming firm friends by the time he realised that the gloves she habitually wore covered up the evidence of the mark that marred her own hand, identical to her brother’s. After speaking to Varric, he discovered it was something of a taboo. Nobody ever mentioned it, but most of the Inner Circle knew it was there. Of course, Dorian had never been one to shy away from a taboo, and when he saw her wince one day as a particularly heavy tome fell onto her palm, he made no qualms about addressing it.

‘Does it hurt?’ he asked, glancing up from his book. She looked at him in surprise. For a moment he thought she would lie to him, but she shrugged, sitting down next to him and opening the book.

‘Every damn day,’ she said. She rifled through the pages, before adding quietly, ‘I think it’s getting worse.’

There was a slight crack in her voice as she said it and he looked at her. Her face was down as though she was studying the page, but her eyes were still and glassy. She felt his gaze on her and looked up, smiling weakly.

‘I used to… Before Max became the Inquisitor I used to go around clearing up the rifts that he couldn’t get to. He was so busy being the Herald… well it just made sense. Now, with all the stories about me from Haven, they thought… well it’s better if I don’t give anybody any more reason to suspect than I need to,’ she said waving a hand. ‘I don’t mind, I mean it’s not like there’s not loads to do without clearing up the rifts and I still get to travel. It’s just… It seemed to help. The pain… If I discharge the anchor, used it to heal a rift, it stopped for a while you know? And now… Well now there’s no real outlet for it.’

She looked almost apologetic. Dorian frowned and made a note to speak to Cullen about it at their next chess match.

‘Dorian said your mark… the anchor… is hurting you?’ Cullen said, moving a piece across the board.

Evelyn let out a soft sigh. ‘It’s nothing, honestly.’

‘Is the Inquisitor’s bothering him as well?’

‘No, he’s fine,’ Evelyn said, as she moved her own piece. Her voice wasn’t bitter, but it did sound… disappointed? Resigned? Cullen wished he was better at reading these things.

‘So that would support Dorian’s theory that discharging the anchor helps?’ Cullen said, watching her carefully. She flushed.

‘I think that was actually my theory,’ she said with a wry smile.

‘Have you asked Solas to take a look at it?’

‘There’s no need, honestly.’

‘I’d still feel better if you did,’ Cullen said. ‘And if Solas agrees, then I’ll talk to the others about relaxing the ban on you using the anchor.’

She met his eyes then, studying him.

‘Thank you,’ she said eventually.

Solas let out a soft hiss as Evelyn pulled off her glove. The skin around the anchor was angry and swollen, green veins tracing up the length of her forearm. Evelyn winced as he gently probed the tender flesh and he heard the Commander let out a soft oath behind him.

‘How long has it been like this?’ Solas asked, studying the wound.

‘It’s been getting steadily worse since we reached Skyhold,’ Evelyn replied.

‘Why didn’t you see me sooner?’ he muttered almost to himself.

‘I didn’t want to be a bother,’ she said, with a wry quirk of her lips. ‘Besides, there’s nothing anyone can do and, well, nobody…’

Nobody ever spoke of it. The words hung between them and Solas felt Cullen shift uncomfortably. He shook his head. He was as much to blame as any of them for ignoring this.

‘She needs to be allowed to use the anchor,’ Solas said, turning to meet the Commander’s gaze. Cullen nodded, and made his way to the stairwell.

‘I’ll speak to Leliana now.’

‘Tell her, that if she does not allow it, she is at risk of losing her spare,’ Solas said, bitterly. He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, as Evelyn’s hand twitched in his. When he glanced at her, her face was set but her eyes sparkled with unshed tears. He had spoken out of anger for his friend, but he had spoken the truth and they both knew it. That’s what made it so painful.

‘I have some herbs that might help,’ he said, getting to his feet and reaching for his pack.

‘We need to finalise arrangements for the Winter Palace,’ Josephine said as the war meeting drew to a close. ‘I’ve got an order in place for the outfits with a tailor in Val Royeaux. He’ll be arriving for the final fittings next week.’

‘I’ve never been to the Winter Palace before,’ Evelyn said, enthusiastically. ‘I hear it’s quite lovely.’

Josephine looked at her fellow advisors, her stomach twisting uncomfortably. The Inquisitor had assured them all that Evelyn wasn’t really one for balls. Even Leliana looked slightly discomfited as he smiled sheepishly now. Cullen looked positively mutinous.

Evelyn glanced up at the sudden silence, her gaze travelling between them as her sharp mind caught up.

‘And I’m sure you’ll all have a lovely time there,’ she said, her voice just slightly too bright. ‘Are you planning on taking Varric with you, Max? I could take a small party to Crestwood and go meet Hawke’s warden friend while you’re gone.’

‘I’m sure I can spare him,’ the Inquisitor said, sounding immensely relieved. ‘Why don’t you take Cole and Bull with you? Maker knows they’ll stand out like a sore thumb at the palace.’

‘Give me Solas as well and you’ve got a deal,’ she said.

‘So how come you’re not at the Winter Palace?’ Bull asked as they sat around the campfire, safe from the threat of undead now the rift in the lake had been sealed. Varric inwardly sighed as Solas shot Bull a glare from where he was examining Evelyn’s hand. It looked like a horrible mess of green to Varric, but he was heartened to see that Chuckles seemed relieved. The Inquisitor’s hand looked nothing like that.

‘Closing the rifts in Crestwood appears to be causing it to subside,’ Solas said, reaching for his pack. Evelyn smiled at him gratefully, before turning to Bull.

‘They try to keep me out of the limelight,’ she said with a shrug.

‘Seems a pity, I’d have thought a ball would be right up your street.’

Solas muttered something under his breath and Varric looked daggers at Bull, willing him to shut up. It wasn’t like the qunari to be quite so obtuse.

‘Never had much chance to experience them really,’ Evelyn said lightly. ‘My parents always said I was fonder of books than people. I’d just say the wrong thing or upset some bann or something.’

‘Too plain. Too awkward. You’d be so uncomfortable, darling, you know it’s not for you. Max would find you in the library to persuade you to come. You can’t look at him, eyes focusing on the words blurring on the page. After a while, he stops trying.’

An uncomfortable silence fell after Cole finished speaking, and Evelyn bowed her head to focus on Solas’ actions again, her cheeks stained pink. As soon as Solas was finished, she excused herself.

‘Kid, what have I told you about sharing people’s thoughts?’ Varric said, once she was out of earshot, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

‘Maker, you really need to petition the Ambassador for better rooms. These are smaller than mine!’ Dorian said, looking around Evelyn’s chamber. She shrugged and handed him a glass of red as she sat down.

‘Max offered to share but…’ She pulled a face and Dorian chuckled, sitting down across from her.

‘How was the Winter Palace?’ she asked.

‘As amusingly dreadful as you’d expect. It reminded me of home. I half expected my mother to appear at any moment.’ He gave an exaggerated grimace and took a large swig of his wine. ‘Honestly, you were better out of it.’

‘It sounds as though we got the result we were looking for.’

‘Hmm… I was worried for a moment that your brother might promote Gaspard, but he couldn’t bring himself to sit back while Celene was assassinated.’

‘You do know my brother? Incredibly noble, strong moral compass?’

‘Handsome, sexy and very, very straight, more’s the pity.’

Evelyn pulled a sympathetic grimace.

‘Can I tell you something from a completely selfish viewpoint?’ she asked, taking a mouthful of wine. Dorian indicated for her to continue. ‘I’m glad.’

Dorian felt himself bristle. ‘Not wanting a Pavus as a brother in law?’

‘Ha! I would love a Pavus as my brother in law,’ she said. ‘Much better than any of the noble ladies who used to flock around him. No, I’m glad because it means I don’t have to share you. Max is always taking my things.’

‘Including the limelight,’ Dorian said, relaxing as he watched her carefully. She shrugged.

‘I’ve never been one to bathe in the limelight. I prefer to be left in peace, but… I don’t have many friends. In fact, I don’t think I really had any before I came here. Everyone always prefers Max, you know? He’s charming and funny and… Well, I’m just me, I guess. I speak my mind too bluntly, and I’m too serious, and happier with a book than a ball.’

‘Ah, it’s such a pity you weren’t a man. Kindred spirits, you and I. Although I fear I would have had some stiff competition.’

‘Yes, men are battering down my door as I speak,’ Evelyn said, dryly.

‘You do spend a lot of time with the Commander.’

Evelyn barked out a laugh. ‘Don’t worry, I learned long ago not to set my expectations that high!’

Dorian frowned as he realised she genuinely meant that. He opened his mouth to speak, but she waved away his protestations.

‘Now, I think I should tell you all about Varric’s friend Hawke. He’s a lot like Max, only much more attractive and muscular, and definitely not straight.’

‘I’m all ears.’

Cullen took a deep breath, allowing the mountain air to cleanse him as he looked out over the battlements. At times like this, he almost felt like himself again. He couldn’t believe he had almost given in, would have given in if it weren’t for the woman in front of him.

‘You’re feeling better?’ she asked, her voice soft and uncertain.

‘I am,’ he said with a smile.

‘Is it always that bad?’

He hesitated. How to answer that question? He shook his head. ‘I’ve never told anybody what happened to me at Ferelden’s circle before. I almost lost myself. I’m not proud of the man that made me.’

She nodded, and the two stood in silence for a long moment, before she spoke so quietly he had to strain to hear her.

‘For what it’s worth, I like who you are now.’

He looked at her in surprise, uncertain if he had heard her correctly and she smiled shyly. He felt his cheeks flush in response and his heart give a little leap.

‘Even after?’

She nodded, and he felt a smile break out over his face as he joined her in gazing out over the mountains.

‘Max! It’s so good to see you!’

Varric glanced up from his paperwork to see the Inquisitor being pulled into a warm embrace by an older woman who could only be his mother. Twilight stood awkwardly to the side, looking as though she were desperately trying to fade into the background.

‘You’ve been so busy! I was so proud to hear about your stopping the war in Orlais. My son, a personal friend of the empress!’

The Herald flushed, but didn’t look displeased.

‘I didn’t do it alone, mother.’

‘You always were so modest.’ The woman moved her gaze to Evelyn, and moved forward to kiss her on the cheek. ‘You’re looking well, darling. It’s good to see you’re finally losing some of the puppy fat.’

Evelyn smiled tightly.

‘You’ve been keeping busy too? Not getting under your brother’s feet I hope.’

Evelyn muttered something about research that Varric didn’t catch.

‘Well you always were one for the books, weren’t you darling? As long as you’re not in the way. I can always take her home with me, if she is you know?’

This last was directed at Maxwell, who looked shocked.

‘What? No! Evie’s been central to the Inquisition. We couldn’t have done this without her.’

Varric didn’t miss the surprised if grateful look that Evelyn sent her brother. The sceptical look on their mother’s face was much less gratifying, and Twilight visibly shrank again in the face of it. Shaking his head, Varric pushed himself up and walked over to them.

‘Lady Evelyn? Commander Cullen was looking for you. He wanted to discuss troop movements for the upcoming attack on Adamant.’

The three of them turned to him in surprise. He bowed apologetically to Maxwell and his mother, before gesturing over his shoulder.

‘I believe it was urgent.’

Evelyn drew herself up to resemble the woman he knew.

‘I should probably go,’ Evelyn said, turning to her now shell-shocked mother and planting a cool kiss on her cheek. ‘It was lovely to see you, mother.’

Varric turned and followed her out of the hall.

‘I owe you, Ser Tethras,’ Evelyn said, as soon as they were out of sight.

‘Is she always like that?’

She gave an odd, one-shouldered shrug that he took to be agreement.

‘You get used to it. Anyway, I guess I should go make myself scarce for the rest of her visit. Thank you again.’

She bent down and planted a soft kiss on his cheek before disappearing into the bowels of the castle.

They were in the fade. Physically in the fade. Dorian glanced at Evelyn, who had the look of someone screaming on the inside. Bull and Cole could hardly be helping.

‘Cole, it’s okay,’ she said, reaching out a tentative hand to the boy. Dorian wasn’t sure he even registered but then Cole’s eyes found hers and whatever he saw in her gaze was enough to quieten him. Behind them, Bull was grumbling to himself and it took all of Dorian’s patience not to tell him to shut up.

‘Do you think we can make our way back out through the rift in the main hall?’ the warden, Alistair, asked. Evelyn turned to look at the black city, towering in the distance.

‘It’s got to be worth a try,’ she said, gripping her bow resolutely.

‘No.’

Hawke turned to stare at the woman. Her eyes sparked with a fierce determination as she looked over her shoulder at the nightmare.

‘Lady Trevelyan…’ Alistair began, but she shook her head.

‘Hawke’s right. The wardens need you,’ she said, turning to him. Her face softened as she added, ‘Your wife needs you, warden.’

Hawke saw the crestfallen look on his friend’s face and realised she had won that battle. She turned her attention to him.

‘Corypheus is my responsibility,’ he said defensively.

‘Like hell he is! Corypheus is as much my responsibility as he is yours,’ she said.

‘Thedas needs you!’

‘It needs you more. You’re the champion of Kirkwall. You’re needed to help rebuild this world just as much as Alistair.’

‘You’re the Herald of Andraste!’

‘No. No, Max is the Herald. I’m just… I’m just me. And this… this is what I am supposed to do. I know it.’ She looked down at the mark on her hand, her lip twitching in a humourless smile. ‘Besides, I’m the only one of us who actually has any hope of finding another way out of here.’

‘Evelyn…’ Hawke began. There was no way she could possibly believe that. Behind her the nightmare was stirring and Alistair was tugging on his arm. She looked at him.

‘Say goodbye to Varric for me. And tell… tell Max that I love him.’

‘Evelyn,’ Hawke called, just as she was turning away from him. She stopped, looking back over her shoulder. ‘Good luck.’

She nodded, her jaw set and a faint smile on her lips as she raised her bow and aimed it towards the creature.

Cullen paced the courtyard, his eyes never leaving the rift as the sound of the Inquisitor shouting orders at scouts behind him echoed around the walls. Cullen knew it was all in vain; he had seen them tumble into the fade himself. Only Andraste could save them now.

‘Curly, if you keep pacing you’ll wear a hole in the floor.’

He looked down to find Varric staring up at him. The dwarf gave him some semblance of a grin, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes.

‘I—’

His response was cut off by a surge from the rift. A loud crackling sounded and then Bull, Dorian and the weird kid were staggering out of the tear, looking around them in bewilderment. Scouts and the Inquisitor hurried towards them.

‘Evie? Where’s—?’

Max was cut off by another surge and Hawke and the warden fell out of the rift. Varric let out a muffled shout and ran forward to help his friend, but Cullen stood transfixed, staring at the rift.

‘Twilight?’

Even across the courtyard, Cullen heard Varric’s tentative query. His blood turned to ice as Hawke tiredly shook his head, his expression saying more than words ever could. The whole courtyard went silent, apart from Max’s muffled sobs as the Inquisitor fell to his knees.

Solas sat on the platform in his room, staring at the murals that covered the walls. They told the story of the Inquisition, its greatest achievements and its greatest losses, but he couldn’t bring himself to paint the latest chapter, not yet. The wound was still too raw.

He looked down as Dorian entered, blinking in surprise as the Tevinter mage sat down on the chair by his desk instead of walking straight through to the library.

‘I keep wondering if there is some way to get her back,’ Dorian said, his voice carrying up to where Solas sat. He didn’t look up at the platform, his eyes trained on the mural in front of him.

‘There is little hope she survived the encounter with the nightmare. Even if she did…’

Dorian nodded. All mages knew the dangers of the fade. Those that didn’t… Well, they ended up being the cautionary tales.

‘But what if she did?’ he asked after several minutes. ‘Is there any chance, with the mark…?’

Solas considered, his mind running through the possibilities.

‘Not without an existing tear on our side.’

‘The rifts…?’

‘It is… possible. But to widen one without being sure… You would risk destroying the veil.’

It wasn’t time, not yet.

‘And if we could be sure?’ Dorian asked, turning to meet his gaze. Solas hesitated, hope stirring in his chest.

‘What did you have in mind?’

She couldn’t recall what day it was. There was no daylight in the Fade. Instead there was a constant dusk that never transitioned into night. The very concept of time seemed meaningless here.

At least the voice of the nightmare had been silenced now. There had been lesser demons; pride, vengeance, rage. She had seen through them all. The hardest, the closest she had come to succumbing, had been the desire demons. They would talk to her of home, of family, of warm beds and soft pillows.

Her last encounter had ended with an arrow through her mother’s head. It had been the last in her quiver and now she was down to her daggers. She’d never been much good with those.

It was oddly comforting to think that her end might come soon. At least then she’d be out of this nightmare.

‘Evelyn?’

She tensed at the voice, her hands instinctively reaching for her daggers.

‘Cole?’ she called warily. It was a trap, it had to be, but she had no idea why a demon would choose him. There was no reply and she would have dismissed the green light that sparked in the corner of her vision as her imagination, were it not accompanied by a surge of pain from the mark.

‘Solas says you need to open the rift.’

She looked down at her hand and then at the faint tear in disbelief. It wasn’t real, it couldn’t be.

‘What do you want from me, demon?’ she called, without any real rancour.

There was the sound of tinny arguing, echoing as though coming from a vast distance. She looked down at her hand again. It was the first time the mark had surged since she got here. She looked at the rift and made up her mind. In the end, what did she have to lose?

Dorian watched in disbelief as the rift surged. Despite everything, he hadn’t truly believed they could do it. The soldiers around them tensed, raising their weapons in readiness, but a single figure stumbled out, collapsing on the ground. The Inquisitor let out a muffled yell as he ran to his sister.

Dorian let out a sigh of relief and exchanged a glance with Solas. Somehow, against all the odds, they had brought her back.

‘What do you mean ‘not allowed visitors’?’ Cullen practically growled at the revered mother. Mother Gisele crossed her arms, looking distinctly unimpressed as she stood at the entrance to the infirmary they had built, with the resources Evelyn had recovered.

‘Exactly what I said, Commander. Lady Trevelyan has been through quite an ordeal. She needs rest and quiet.’

Cullen put a hand to his neck, gathering his rebuttal when the Inquisitor appeared in the door behind her.

‘Let him in, Mother Gisele,’ he said.

‘Inquisitor, I—’

Maxwell held up a hand, forestalling any arguments.

‘I need to meet with my other advisors,’ he said calmly. ‘I would prefer it if Evie had someone watching over her and I know the commander,’ here he turned a steely gaze on Cullen, ‘will do nothing to hinder her recovery.’

There was a slight twinkle in his eye as he said it, and Cullen felt his lip twitching in response. Mother Gisele, let out a soft huff but stepped to the side.

‘As you wish, Inquisitor.’

Cullen nodded gratefully to the man, as he hurried past them both and along the ward. Evelyn was lying in a bed at the end. At first, he thought she might be asleep, but she turned towards him as he approached, a weak smile gracing her lips.

‘Max managed to get you in then? We could hear the argument from here.’ She struggled to push herself up, batting away Cullen’s hands as he attempted to help her. ‘Mother Gisele means well. I just don’t think she realises quite how boring bed rest is.’

He let out a soft chuckle, his eyes falling to the pile of books by her bedside.

‘I see Dorian has visited already?’

‘Sent via Max. You’re the first person he’s allowed in, you know.’

‘Well you’ve only been back a day.’

‘I know. But I’m not an invalid.’

He nodded slowly, taking in the deep circles under her eyes, and the fading bruises that blossomed on almost every patch of skin that wasn’t covered.

‘You’ve still been through a lot,’ he said carefully. ‘You were gone for well over a week.’

‘So they tell me,’ she said, looking down at her hands. ‘Time… time travels differently in there.’

An uneasy silence fell between the two of them. Evelyn was the first to break it as she looked back up with a glassy smile.

‘So, what did I miss? Max refuses to fill me in until I’m ‘back on my feet’.’

Cullen wrinkled his brow.

‘I… honestly couldn’t tell you,’ he admitted. She opened her mouth indignantly and he raised a hand to forestall her protests.

‘We thought we lost you,’ he said, quietly. He took a deep breath, his chest clenching as he met her gaze. ‘I… I thought I lost you. Everything else paled to insignificance in comparison.’

She stared at him until he coughed and looked away, his cheeks flushing as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

‘Cullen…’ she began, reaching out a gentle hand to him. He looked back at her and smiled shyly.

‘I, er, I brought a chess board,’ he said, reaching into his armour for his small travel set. ‘I don’t suppose you’d like to play a game?’

She nodded, biting her lip as she swallowed and gave him a genuine smile that lit up her features.

‘I’d love to.’

Varric finally found her on the battlements, looking out to the west.

‘I doubt you’ll be able to see them from here, Twilight,’ he said with a chuckle. She huffed in impatience, pulling a face.

‘I understand why Leliana didn’t want us both to go into battle, but surely I could have gone to the Arbor Wilds with them, even if it was to stay in camp. There’s been nothing, no messengers, no birds, not a scrap of news!’

‘I know it’s frustrating…’

‘I just want to know he’s okay,’ she said, turning and slumping against the wall with a huff.

‘Are we still talking about the Inquisitor here?’

Evelyn’s cheeks turned bright red and Varric let out a chuckle. She scowled at him, and he ducked the cuff that was aimed at his head.

‘Twilight, I’m sure they’ll both be back before we know it. We’d have heard if something had happened; bad news travels much quicker than good.’

She let out a grunt that could have been agreement and Varric nudged her gently with his shoulder.

‘Hey, how about we round up the other abandoned souls and play a game of‑‘

He broke off as a deafening crack resounded around Skyhold, and Evelyn dropped to her knees with a pained cry, her hand flaring green.

‘Twilight! Twilight, what is it?’

She looked up past him, and he whirled around to see the vivid green of the breach.

‘Shit!’

‘Evelyn! Evelyn, you need to think about this! We haven’t got any back up. We should wait for the Inquisitor.’

If she heard Dorian, she made no sign as she finished fastening her armour and grabbed her bow. He reached out to grab her as she walked past.

‘Evelyn, listen to me!’

She stopped and met his eyes, her hand covering his reassuringly.

‘There’s no time, Dorian! You don’t have to come, it’s me he wants.’

‘And leave you to wander into the trap like a lamb to slaughter? Then I really would living up to my father’s expectations. If you’re determined on this, then I’m coming with you.’

She smiled gratefully.

‘Grab Varric and Cole and let’s go.’

Cullen stumbled out of the eluvian behind the Inquisitor, who was already out the door and halfway across the gardens. Maxwell stopped and turned, staring up at the sky.

‘Maker!’ Cullen breathed, following the other man’s gaze.

‘Inquisitor!’

Cullen turned to see a scout hurrying towards them. She snapped to attention in front of Maxwell.

‘The breach reappeared several hours ago, ser. The rocks appeared a couple of hours back.’

‘Interesting,’ Morrigan said from behind them. ‘’Tis rumoured that time travels differently in the eluvians, but I always assumed it was little more than legend.’

‘I need to get out there,’ Maxwell said, ignoring the witch and gesturing for his team to follow him.

‘Inquisitor…’

Maxwell stopped at the scout’s voice.

‘What?’

‘Lady Trevelyan, she… She left. As soon as the breach appeared. She left you this.’

The Inquisitor practically tore at the letter the scout offered, his lips moving as he read through the short missive. Cullen’s chest clenched as the colour drained from Maxwell’s face and he gazed up at the sky.

‘She’s gone after him,’ the Inquisitor breathed, and Cullen’s heart stopped. Maxwell turned to Cullen with wild eyes. ‘We have to go after her!’

No sooner were the words out of his mouth, than a clap of thunder sounded from the breach and the rocks that had been suspended in the air plummeted to the ground.

Evelyn came to an abrupt halt as she crossed the threshold of Skyhold. Stepping up beside her, Dorian immediately realised why. Gone was the usual day to day bustling of an active keep. Instead the path from the gate was lined by members of the Inquisition, soldiers and servants alike. Evelyn grasped for his hand and he gave it a reassuring squeeze before nudging her gently forward.

‘Evie!’

She hadn’t taken two steps before a figure came running down the path and barrelled into her almost knocking her to her feet, before swinging her around in a circle.

‘You did it! I can’t believe you did it!’ the Inquisitor muttered. He returned her to the ground and held her at arm’s length. ‘Don’t you ever do that again!’

She gave a watery chuckle, wiping at the moisture on her cheeks.

‘I promise I will never go off to battle Corypheus without you again.’

Maxwell let out a delighted laugh and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he led her up to where the advisors were waiting. Varric winked at Dorian before following in their tracks and they reached the top of the steps in time to see the advisors bow before the Inquisitor and his sister.

Dorian raised an as the Commander straightened and walked purposefully up to Evelyn, taking her face in his hands and kissing her soundly before pulling her into a hug. He felt Varric whack him on the back in excitement and he heard the Inquisitor chuckle as Cullen pulled back to reveal Evelyn looking almost as pleased and flushed as the Commander.

‘Come on,’ Dorian said, with a wink at the other Trevelyan. ‘I was told there was going to be a party and I don’t know about you, but I could murder a bottle of Tevinter red. It’s been that sort of day.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading:)


End file.
